


[Wallpaper] Time After Time

by Knowmefirst



Series: Banners, Wallpapers, & Icons Oh My! [13]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6316519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine will always wait for Mordred, time after time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Wallpaper] Time After Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celeste9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/gifts).



> Made as gift for celeste9 for the fandom_stocking 2015. She wanted Gwaine with anyone, and this came to be.


End file.
